


Rien que pour vos yeux

by Berylia



Series: La querelle des Anciens et des Modernes [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: Pour deux hommes si différents, ils étaient tous deux très semblables.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/gifts).



_Orphans always make the best recruits._

 

Tanner avait laissé le dossier ouvert. Exprès, bien sûr, et Bond était persuadé qu'il avait placé la photo pour qu'elle dépasse et attire son attention.

La tignasse noire et en bataille était immédiatement reconnaissable, les membres étaient aussi fins et longs que maintenant, mais c'étaient les yeux qui brisaient l'illusion, empêchaient de sourire en voyant ce visage encore poupin. Des yeux froids, vides et morts, qui fixaient l'appareil sans sembler le voir. Et la bouche habituellement toujours ouverte, volubile, expressive, était fermée en un pli neutre.

Le rapport de police était dans le dossier. Enfin les deux rapports. Les photos, vieillies, des scènes de crime étaient épinglées avec les pages dactylographiées. Meurtre-suicide. Les noms de son père et sa mère avaient été censurés, le sien aussi, cachés sous une épaisse bande noire, mais l'histoire, elle, était limpide, courante : rendu violent par la perte de son travail, la dépression et l'alcool, un homme tue sa femme avant de se donner la mort, l'enfant est sauvé par la mère qui l'enferme dans la salle de bains et jette la clef. Étrangement, le prénom de la grand-mère et nouvelle tutrice légale : Lilian, avait échappé aux censeurs. Par contre, il était caché sur l'autre rapport de police. Délit de fuite et homicide involontaire. Deux côtes cassées pour l'enfant. Aucun parent proche.

La photo qu'il avait vue en premier avait visiblement été prise sur les marches de la maison d'accueil, l'assistante sociale souriante, et Q...

Parfois Bond le regardait, actif, plongé dans son travail, capitaine au milieu de ses troupes, son visage enchaînant mille expressions de mécontentement ou de triomphe. Et il cherchait les traces de cet enfant triste, de ce passé, de cette plaie emplie de douleur et de regrets dont il était si difficile de se défaire.

— 007, arrêtez de bâiller aux corneilles et allez me remplir ma tasse, voulez-vous, ordonnait Q sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

— Je ne veux pas savoir si j'ai du chocolat sur le nez, allez voir dans les salles de tir, je suis sûr que quelqu'un a besoin que vous tiriez sur quelque chose, lui lançait-il impérieux.

— Bon sang, 007, arrêtez de me fixer comme si j'étais un sandwich, pestait-il, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

— Je vous préviens, j'appelle Moneypenny et lui dis de descendre avec son fusil de sniper, menaçait-il.

— Ça suffit ! Du vent ! finissait-il pas dire, se mettant à le pousser de sa place sur son bureau.

Bond souriait.

— Il vous suffisait de dire que vous vouliez me tripoter, Q.

La rougeur s'étendait et Q souriait avant de le pincer et Bond n'en avait que plus envie de l'embrasser. Parfois il le faisait, avant de battre en retraite prudemment.

 

 

_What makes you think this is my first time?_

 

— Préservatif, James, j'insiste.

Ils étaient toujours chez Q. Jamais chez lui. Sans doute parce que l'appartement qu'il louait était tout sauf chez lui, un endroit où se changer, parfois s'écrouler pour une nuit remplie de cauchemars, mais jamais chez lui.

Alors que l'appartement de Q, avec ses deux chats, son lit immense et décadent une fois qu'on avait viré tout le bordel accumulé sur le matelas, sa grande baignoire et sa petite cuisine, était tout à fait acceptable, voire plus.

— James !

Les doigts secs et nerveux de Q s'enfoncèrent entre ses côtes, juste là où il savait que ça lui faisait mal et Bond ne glapit pas, surpris, mais il n'en était pas loin.

— Mais Q, je suis clean et...

— Tu veux vraiment que je retourne travailler, c'est ça ?

Son quartier-maître attendait sa réponse, nu, en érection, délicieusement appétissant avec ses mains posées sur ses hanches et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés après leur lourde séance de pelotage.

Il était à croquer et Bond voulait le sentir à nu, sans barrières...

— Allons, Q, juste pour cette fois...

Son amant le foudroya du regard avant de tourner les talons, majestueux, et de partir de la chambre, ses hanches roulant avec exagération pour lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de perdre.

Bond grogna et se laissa retomber contre le lit. Il était impossible de faire changer Q d'avis quand il avait décidé de le punir. Il le savait, il avait essayé, de nombreuses fois, en vain. Le jeune homme prenait un plaisir sadique à la lui faire se la coller derrière l'oreille.

Et il voulait toujours qu'ils mettent un préservatif, même quand tous deux avaient des check-ups réguliers à cause de leur boulot, enfin plus Bond que Q, mais quand même... Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la vie de Q. Pas parce qu'il l'espionnait ou le suivait parfois dans les rues de Londres quand il n'avait rien à faire et s'ennuyait, mais parce que le jeune quartier-maître de lui avait dit. Et il le croyait.

Quant à lui... Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était testé à chaque retour de mission.

Et pourtant Q refusait, toujours, invariablement.

Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il était juste difficile de savoir quoi. Sur ce point son dossier n'avait pas été des plus explicites, il y avait bien quelques mentions d'anciennes "connaissances" avec un flou laissé quant à la nature même de leur relation et parfois Bond avait envie de retrouver les agents qui avaient monté ce dossier et de leur apprendre à bien faire leur travail.

Il poussa un dernier soupir et s'extirpa du lit. Autant qu'il aille passer sa frustration au stand de tir. D'autant que Q lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en train de développer un nouveau stabilisateur pour les fusils longue-portée.

Il passa au salon, Q était assis devant ses trois écrans, toujours aussi nu et il prit le temps de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolé.

— Excuses acceptées, mais je suis en train de bosser et tu n'as pas été assez sage pour gagner le droit de passer sous le bureau pendant que je travaille, répondit son amant, le sourire aux lèvres, mais les yeux, mobiles, passant d'écran en écran tandis que ses doigts dansaient sur le clavier.

— Tu es un monstre.

— Je te rappellerai juste que j'ai essayé de te dissuader et que c'est toi qui as poussé pour être avec moi...

— J'ai dû prendre trop de coups sur la tête.

— Clairement la seule explication.

Il embrassa à nouveau son épaule. Son érection n'était pas encore partie, mais le désir électrique avait été remplacé par cette chaleur familière qu'il y avait toujours quand il échangeait des piques avec son quartier-maître.

— Je vais au stand de tir.

— Je préviens Lopez de ne pas déverrouiller la porte avant que tu n'écrives le rapport détaillé sur le nouveau stabilisateur. Elle au moins je sais qu'elle est imperméable à ton charme.

— Tyran, lança-t-il en ramassant ses boxers.

— Je suis blessé, James, jusqu'au fond de mon cœur froid et rabougri de monstre.

Bond prit son menton entre ses mains et l'embrassa, lentement, longuement, délicieusement.

— Insupportable enfant gâté, murmura Q, les lèvres rouges et brillantes, avant de le repousser et de le jeter hors de l'appartement.

Bond rit en finissant de boutonner sa chemise, sous les regards outrés de Mrs Ribeiro.

 

 

_Sitting in my pyjamas before my first cup of Earl Grey_

 

James Bond, 007, agent du MI6 avec permis de tuer était étonnamment routinier. Chaque matin ressemblait au précédent, il ne les voyait pas tous parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble et que, souvent, Q avait des horaires "souples" ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne se couchait et ne se réveillait jamais à la même heure. Alors que James, lui, était étonnamment matinal.

A peine sorti du lit, il se jetait violemment sur le parquet pour faire une petite cinquantaine de pompes pendant que les chats le regardaient avec attention et patience, guettant le moment où il se dirigerait enfin vers la cuisine. Là, après avoir nourri les fauves, il mettait la bouilloire à chauffer, allait faire un tour dans la salle de bains, se lavait les dents, se versait une tasse d'English Breakfast qu'il laissait infuser si longtemps qu'elle ressemblait plus à du café que du thé, se faisait exactement quatre toasts qu'il mangeait toujours avec une noisette de beurre et le pot de confiture le plus facile d'accès dans le frigo.

Assis à la minuscule table que Q n'avait jamais utilisée de sa vie, mais que James avait débarrassée de tout ce que les années y avaient empilé, il lisait le journal en prenant son petit déjeuner. Il avait fallu presque six mois de lutte acharnée, pour que James cesse d'être une antiquité et accepte de lire sur tablette comme les gens normaux et non sur papier comme une de ces vieilles perruques qui siégeaient à la Chambre des Lords depuis la mort de la reine Victoria.

Il se douchait en très exactement 7 minutes 53, 8 minutes les jours de grande paresse et sortait toujours de la salle de bains nu.

— Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais changer tes routines. Pour un agent secret, je ne te trouve pas très paranoïaque, dit Q entre deux bouchées d’œufs brouillés.

Cara était en train de se frotter désespérément contre ses jambes, espérant qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras et qu'ainsi elle s'épargnerait l'immense fatigue de devoir sauter pour monter sur les genoux de l'humain.

James se détourna des fourneaux et vint lui mettre les deux tranches de bacon dans l'assiette.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi obsédé par mes matins, répondit l'agent secret en remettant la poêle à sa place.

— Parce que tes routines sont marquées dans ton dossier, il y a jusqu'au temps exact où tu laisses infuser ton thé ! s'écria-t-il avant de rejeter une mèche qui lui tombait dans l’œil, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'aller se coiffer, James l'ayant tiré du lit avec la promesse d'un petit déjeuner chaud.

— Et ? demanda son amant en posant sa tasse de café devant lui, avant de prendre place.

— Et ? Et les ennemis de l'Angleterre peuvent utiliser ces routines contre toi !

Parfois il se demandait comment un homme aussi stupide avait pu survivre aussi longtemps... Plus que son intelligence, c'était parce qu'il était têtu comme une mule qu'il n'était jamais resté mort.

— Tout heureux, que je sois que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, tu n'as aucune raison de le faire.

Q sentit ses traitres joues commencer à rosir et se retint d'un pétulant : "Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi !"

— Il n'y a que lorsque je suis en sécurité, à la maison, que je me permets ces "routines".

Q détourna les yeux et la conversation.

— Li m'a dit que tu n'avais pas encore rempli le rapport sur la nouvelle lunette infrarouge et...

 

 

_Psychological evaluation, alcohol and substance addiction indicated._

 

Q ne buvait que du thé. Très rarement du café, et uniquement pour les cas d'urgence où il enchaînait les heures et les nuits blanches. Parfois, quand il y avait une fête pour une raison ou une autre, Moneypenny réussissait à le convaincre, après des heures de patience, de prendre une coupe de champagne ou une bière artisanale, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

Le seul alcool présent dans son appartement était celui à 90° dans la trousse de secours.

Mais Q ne le jugeait jamais quand il buvait. Quand il rentrait épuisé, aux hautes heures de la nuit, après de longues journées de travail et qu'il le trouvait assis dans le canapé, la bouteille presque vide à côté de lui, pas un mot de reproche ne franchissait ses lèvres, pas un regard ne prenait pitié de l'épave alcoolisée qui avait colonisé son canapé.

Non. Q venait s'asseoir contre lui, retirant s'il le fallait un des chats pour venir se blottir contre sa carcasse, et le laissait faire, son corps chaud et vivant apaisant peu à peu la sensation de froid qui le prenait si souvent et contre laquelle il essayait de trouver le remède au fond d'une bouteille.

Q ne buvait que du thé.

Maintenant.

Son dossier médical était plein des commentaires étonnés des médecins qui se demandaient comment le patient avait réussi à survivre avec de tels cocktails d'alcool et de drogues dans le sang. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase, mais la mention des 6 mois enfermé dans une cure de désintox faisait encore frissonner Bond. La seule photo de cette époque avait été prise après sa sortie de cure et déjà les joues creuses et les cernes étaient effrayants, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ça avait été avant...

Il essayait de moins boire, il se surprenait parfois à sortir de la cuisine non pas avec le verre de whisky prévu, mais avec deux tasses fumantes de Paris-London, les odeurs douces de rose montant jusqu'à lui, Cara et Turing essayant par tous les moyens de le faire tomber ou renverser le thé.

 

 

_Yeah, I knew you'd hate it. I did call you "an exemplar of British fortitude"._

 

Q avait été enlevé il y avait 13 heures et 39 minutes. Bond n'avait été prévenu qu'une demi-heure plus tard et il savait que ces minutes perdues étaient ce qui avait rendu plus difficile et plus longue la recherche. Pendant 10 heures, il avait tourné, comme un lion en cage, dans l'immense nef où était installée la section Q, foudroyant du regard Vimes qui avait pris la place de Q pour coordonner les recherches.

Moneypenny avait essayé, plusieurs fois, de le jeter dehors. Elle n'avait pas réussi, Ni M ni Tanner n'avaient tenté, sentant aisément que cette bataille-là était perdue d'avance.

Puis il y avait eu la vidéo.

Ces connards leur avaient envoyé une vidéo, pour les narguer, aussi pour tenter d'infiltrer leur réseau. De ce côté-là, ils avaient échoué. Q avait transformé le MI6 en forteresse.

Mais la vidéo.

La vue de Q attaché à cette chaise métallique, de son visage tuméfié, de ses doigts, si agiles, ensanglantés, de ses yeux verts fixés droit devant, de sa bouche rouge plissée en une ligne ferme, de tout son corps redressé, plein de défi.

James avait dû sortir. Il n'aurait pas pu rester là sans casser quelque chose et ils avaient besoin de tous les ordinateurs et tous les personnels pour remonter le signal, même Tanner s'était joint à la poursuite.

Ils avaient commencé à frapper Q et les bruits l'avaient poursuivi hors de la salle, jusqu'à l'armurerie où il était allé sortir, monter et démonter son arsenal.

Q n'avait rien dit, pas un mot, pas un cri, à peine un grognement et les mains de James se serraient convulsivement sur la crosse du fusil d'assaut qu'il était en train de démonter. Il savait que Q ne devait pas parler, que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie, la seule raison pour laquelle ils le torturaient encore.

Il était prêt quand Moneypenny vint le chercher pour l'accompagner jusqu'au fin fond d'une forêt slovaque. Il ne dit rien sur la conduite hautement inventive de sa partenaire ou sur la voix, désagréable, de Mallaury dans son oreille. Il n'avait qu'un but : retrouver Q et se débarrasser de tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.

Il était armé, il avait étudié les plans et connaissait le terrain, il se défit facilement des gardes, il retrouva son chemin dans le labyrinthe que faisait le bunker souterrain, il n'écouta pas le méchant de service pérorer sur sa haine d'il ne savait quoi et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il n'était pas prêt à voir son amant dans cet état. Soudain ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elles rangeaient l'arme, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se fixer, ne cessant de passer d'une blessure à l'autre et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

— Je savais que c'était toi quand j'ai entendu toutes ces explosions.

La voix était éraillée par les cris et Q avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux tellement ses paupières étaient tuméfiés, mais malgré tout il continuait de plaisanter.

— Vous ne reconnaîtriez pas ce qu'est la discrétion même si elle venait vous mordre les fesses, 007, continua-t-il.

Bond ne répondit rien et Q attendit d'être détaché et dans ses bras pour perdre connaissance.

 

 

_Just look at you, barely held together by your pills and your drink._

 

Le cocktail de stimulants et de sérum de vérité avec lequel Q avait été drogué n'était pas passé inaperçu. Des médecins jusqu'au dernier des petits nouveaux de la section Q, tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé à l'héroïque quartier-maître et que, malgré toutes ces heures de torture, il n'avait pas parlé, fidèle au MI6 jusqu'à la douleur.

Mais peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient lu son dossier, qui connaissaient son passif.

Ils étaient tous des foutus espions, entraînés pour dissimuler et observer. Que ce soit Tanner ou Moneypenny, même M, tout le monde surveillait Q, attentif à ses tics, ses pauses, son appétit, cherchant des indices qu'il avait replongé, qu'il était un danger pour l'organisation entière.

C'était ridicule et hypocrite. Tout le monde savait que 007 était un alcoolique qui aurait dû mourir d'une cirrhose depuis longtemps, 004 était plus qu'occasionnellement opiomane, 008 était accro au sexe... Tous les agents 00 avaient leur place dans un hôpital, bien souvent psychiatrique, et, pourtant, on leur confiait chaque jour le sort du monde.

Mais Q avait un passif avec la drogue et soudainement il n'était plus capable de réfléchir ?

Bond devait être le seul qui ne le surveillait pas, qui se fichait de savoir s'il allait replonger, parce qu'il savait que Q était fort, tellement plus fort que lui et qu'il réussirait à se reprendre, à combattre cette addiction et à gagner. Il avait confiance en lui.

Et si, la nuit, dans leur lit, son amant avait des sueurs froides et s'accrochait désespérément à lui en pleurant tellement il voulait juste une petite pilule, juste faire aller son cerveau un peu plus vite... Ça ne regardait personne.

 

 

_Were you expecting an exploding pen? We don't really go in for that anymore._

 

Tout le monde croyait tout connaître de James Bond. Bon sang, pour un agent secret, il était terriblement mauvais au jeu des masques, se présentant toujours sous son vrai nom et incarnant sans cesse tout ce qui était marqué dans son dossier. Un seul mot échangé avec lui suffisait pour comprendre qu'il était né dans l'aristocratie, ses tailleurs et ses goûts en matière de montres permettaient d'être sûr qu'il avait grandi avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, il passait son temps à boire tellement qu'on pouvait presque voir son foie se désintégrer à chaque verre, et il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de flirter avec tout ce qui avait deux jambes et un physique agréable... 

James Bond paraissait sans surprise : un passé tragique, un amour perdu et une affinité dérangeante avec les explosions, le chaos et la mort.

Il était étrange de se rendre compte que James était plus subtile, plus nuancé, qu'il était autant capable de vivre dans le luxe le plus écœurant que dans la chambre la plus spartiate, qu'il respectait toujours ses partenaires et leurs volontés, leurs zones de confort, qu'il n'avait pas forcément une grande appréciation pour les gadgets qui faisaient boom.

C'était le point qui avait plus surpris Q. Les 00 adoraient leurs gadgets, leurs stylos laser, leurs valises couteau suisse, leurs chaussures-téléphone, leurs dentifrices C4 et autres imbécillités du même genre.

Q trouvait toutes ces inventions grotesques et tape à l'œil. Ce n'était juste pas son style, clairement ça avait été celui de son prédécesseur, mais la section Q était, heureusement, entrée dans le XXIè siècle et avait laissé ce genre d'inventions grotesques avec l'ancien QG.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Bond s'en plaigne, comme les autres 00, qu'il profite du fait qu'ils couchent ensemble pour lui demander des petites faveurs, des inventions stupides et plus vite remplacées que le nouvel IPhone. Mais non, même quand, après qu'un ingénieur de la vieille école eut fini une invention commencée AS (Avant Silva), il donnait un gadget à James, ce dernier l'utilisait rarement, préférant s'appuyer sur les armes simples, efficaces, que Q avait améliorées et continuait d'améliorer pour chacun de ses agents.

Parfois, de plus en plus souvent, même, James lui suggérait de nouvelles améliorations et ils travaillaient, ensemble, son amant perché à sa place sur son bureau, pendant que Q retouchait ses plans et schémas et lançait des questions et des équations à son équipe.

007 était supposé être un loup solitaire.

James travaillait étonnamment bien en équipe. Peut-être avait-il juste eu besoin de la bonne équipe.

 

 

_Don't forget my pathetic love of country_  

 

Q formait partie de cette jeune génération (et Bond se sentait vieux rien que de penser ainsi) qui se voulait à la fois profondément nihiliste et engagée, qui disait que tout était foutu, qu'il n'y avait plus de futur et qui en même temps triait ses déchets et achetait bio et énergies renouvelables...

Q vivait dans un monde connecté et global, d'un coup de clavier, il pouvait se rendre et communiquer avec n'importe qui de l'autre côté du globe. Certes, la mission principale du MI6 était de veiller aux intérêts du Royaume-Uni (même quand il n'était plus très uni), mais au final, avec tous les mégalomaniaques et cartels du crime mondialisé qui traînaient, ils finissaient toujours par aider l'humanité en général plutôt que juste leur petit coin de monde.

C'était toujours étrange de voir à quel point Q était toujours plus concerné, plus précis, plus actif quand la menace pesait directement sur le Royaume Uni. Dans ces moments-là, il laissait James jouer avec l'artillerie lourde, il le dirigeait avec plus de rapidité et lui indiquait toujours la route qui ferait le plus de dommages possible, il faisait en sorte que ses agents laissent derrière eux un sillon de sang et de cadavres, il faisait un exemple, il laissait un avertissement. Nul ne pouvait s'en prendre impunément à son pays.

James souriait et profitait du fait que le sexe, après ces missions-là, était toujours tellement plus intense. Il s'allongeait sur le lit et laissait son amant tout faire pendant qu'il pensait, amusé, à l'Angleterre et à la loyauté qu'elle inspirait.

 

 

 

 

_Age is no guarantee of efficiency._

_And youth is no guarantee of innovation_

 

Le dossier de James avait été surprenant. Surtout quand on considérait à quel point son amant avait pu se montrer hypocrite. Lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de se moquer de sa jeunesse et de sa volonté d'amener le MI6 dans le XXIè siècle, même s'il fallait l'y traîner par la peau du cou, avait passé sa jeunesse à écrire rapport sur rapport pour tenter de moderniser la marine de Sa Majesté. Il avait été sanctionné, saqué par ses supérieurs, et, pourtant, les rapports et les solutions possibles avaient continué d'affluer. C'était ce qui avait intéressé le MI6 à la base et non ses prouesses avec une arme ou sa capacité à sauter de plain-pied dans la merde sans mourir.

Après encore une énième plainte sur la nouvelle façon de remplir les rapports, Q avait pris un malin plaisir à disséminer les rapports du jeune Aspirant Bond à travers tout le MI6 et leur appartement, refusant de laisser son amant jouir avant d'avoir admis qu'il n'était qu'un terrible hypocrite.

 

 

_Well, I like to do some things the old-fashioned way._

 

— Contre le mur ? Vraiment James ? Avec ta hanche droite ?

Q abattit vicieusement sa main sur celle que James était en train de faire courir sur son sexe.

— Non, James.

— Allez, tu vas aimer...

Q leva un sourcil, nu, les mains sur les hanches, sceptique.

— Aimer avoir le dos qui frotte contre le bois de la porte ? Aimer ne pas avoir de prise pour bouger ? Aimer que tu t'écroules en plein milieu parce que tu as reçu une balle dans la hanche il y a moins d'un mois ? Vraiment, James ?

Bond plissa le front.

— Je peux tenir tout du long ! contra-t-il, quelque peu attaqué dans sa masculinité et son honneur, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

— Et moi je peux me passer d'un truc qui va me mettre des échardes plein le dos et au final être moins agréable que je ne sais pas moi... le lit ! s'exclama son amant, levant les mains au ciel.

— Mais le lit c'est... commença-t-il.

— Le lit c'est confortable et fait pour ça. Il est hors de question que, demain, je sois incommodé parce que tu as voulu faire des acrobaties qui ne rajoutent rien au sexe.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, un instant, tous deux nus et encore excités, même s'ils risquaient de ne pas le rester si cette discussion s'éternisait. Mais James ne voulait pas céder. Il savait que Q aimerait être porté et plaqué contre un mur et obligé de compter sur lui uniquement pour ne pas tomber, tout en subissant ses assauts...

Mais son amant avait raison, il avait reçu une balle un mois auparavant et sa hanche avait tendance à le lancer encore, parfois, rarement. Mais quand même c'était étrange qu'il soit aussi réfractaire à être plus aventureux et acrobatique pendant le sexe... Même s'il avait raison, le lit était parfait pour faire l'amour et s'endormir après, ce qui arrivait presque toujours avec Q que la jouissance rendait amolli et assoupi.

— Viens au lit, James et je te promets qu'avant la fin de la semaine je te prendrai contre mon bureau comme tu rêves que je le fasse à chaque fois que tu t'assoies dessus.

James sourit, malgré leur première fois là-bas, Q était plus que réticent à baiser sur leur lieu de travail.

— Marché conclu, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Q la prit et il tira, jetant son amant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Q s'accrocha à son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

— Tu peux m'amener jusqu'au lit, maintenant, James, souffla-t-il.

Et pendant le court trajet la hanche de Bond protesta assez pour qu'il se rende compte que son amant avait peut-être vu juste.

Même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais.

 

 

_Ooh! Pathological rejection of authority based on unresolved childhood trauma._

 

— Allez vous faire foutre, M ! Et dites à ces enfoirés de grosses merdes du gouvernement que s'ils peuvent prendre deux secondes pour retirer leur tête du cul du premier Ministre et lire le rapport que je leur ai envoyé, ils se rendront compte que cet argent est vital !

Q sortit en faisant claquer la porte tellement fort que seule la photo de Sa Majesté ne se décrocha pas de son clou pour s'écraser par terre.

Moneypenny ne releva même pas la tête de sa tablette, et Bond se contenta de regarder son amant depuis le fauteuil où il s'était installé pour attendre que M veuille bien daigner le recevoir après lui avoir donné l'ordre de venir le voir le plus possible.

Q passait habituellement pour un adorable nerd sans défense et dans l'incapacité de contredire ses supérieurs. Rien n'était plus faux. Q ne respectait personne et refusait systématiquement d'obéir aux ordres qu'il trouvait stupides. Ce qui avait déjà provoqué plusieurs incidents avec le ministre de la Défense qui haïssait maintenant le jeune quartier-maître. Une haine réciproque puisque James avait plusieurs fois surpris son amant en train d'utiliser la carte de crédit du ministre pour donner à des associations pour l'accueil des réfugiés, alors que l'homme était un xénophobe notoire.

— Hey.

L'interjection attira l'attention de ces yeux encore pleins de feu et de rage et James se releva, boutonnant sa veste. Les joues de Q étaient rouges de furie, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser passer sa respiration entrecoupée et son corps tendu par la colère. 

James posa une main sur le bras de son amant et l'entraîna vers la sortie, sous le regard amusé de Moneypenny.

M attendrait, il ne faudrait pas que le quartier-maître du MI6 garde toute cette rage en lui et aille encore insulter quelqu'un de haut placé... Heureusement que James voulait bien se dévouer.

 

 

_Subject is not approved for field duty._

 

Q allait rarement sur le terrain. Déjà parce que le chef de la section Q était trop précieux pour être mis en danger aussi bêtement, ensuite parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de prendre l'avion et enfin parce qu'il était un danger pour tout le monde, lui-même compris lorsqu'il avait une arme dans les mains.

Bond ne referait plus jamais cette erreur.

Si Q revenait lui apporter des informations, de l'armement, ou quoi que ce soit en mission et que des mafieux, des terroristes ou autres les attaquaient, jamais plus il ne prendrait une des armes des ennemis abattus pour la mettre entre les mains de son amant. Il n'avait jamais autant craint pour sa vie que lorsque Q avait commencé à tirer et ne s'était plus arrêté avant que le chargeur ne soit entièrement vidé. Les armes à feu, les explosifs, le rendaient avide de violence et totalement inconscients de sa propre sécurité. Moneypenny tremblait encore quand le mot Bulgarie était prononcé, tant elle avait été proche de l'explosion et marquée par le visage ravi de Q qui contemplait les flammes.

Tanner et M ne les croyaient pas. Ce n'était pas grave, la prochaine fois que Q serait envoyé sur le terrain, James ferait en sorte qu'ils soient, eux aussi, présents. Et là ils cesseraient de rire et de considérer Q comme inoffensif sans son clavier.

 

 

_Murder. Employment._

 

Q mettait toujours ses pieds froids contre James, quand ils étaient au lit. Souvent, presque tout le temps, ils ne dormaient pas en même temps, Q avait toujours : un dernier truc à régler, quelque chose à vérifier, du travail, pas besoin de dormir autant qu'un vieil homme... Habituellement, James s'endormait contre son amant longtemps avant lui.

Au début, James n'avait pas voulu dormir chez Q. Parce qu'il savait que ses nuits étaient souvent troublées par les cauchemars, par son passé, par son métier. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça.

Q lui avait crié dessus, longtemps, en le traitant d'idiot, avant de le traîner jusqu'au lit et de l'y garder.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soient les cauchemars de Q qui le réveillent en pleine nuit ou le fassent accourir depuis la cuisine ou le salon. De terribles gémissements et le bruit des mains essayant de repousser quelque chose, mais au final ne rejetant que les couvertures.

Q était toujours en sueur, tremblant, et refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, quand il se réveillait, par lui-même ou parce que James avait réussi à venir jusqu'à lui et à l'appeler.

Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi étonné. Depuis son clavier, Q tuait autant, voire plus de personnes que lui. À l'autre bout des comms, il entendait et parfois voyait mourir plus d'agents encore. Ses mains étaient aussi rouges que les siennes même s'il n'était jamais sur le terrain.

Bien sûr qu'il avait des cauchemars, des remords, des noms et des visages qui le hantaient. Bien sûr qu'il enfouissait son visage contre la peau de James, qu'il s'accrochait à lui et qu'il lui demandait, sa voix à peine audible, de le faire oublier.

Et James le faisait, parce que Q en avait besoin, parce qu'il voulait l'aider, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux, terrifié, parce que personne n'était plus important dans sa vie que cet homme-là, habituellement si fort, dans ses bras.

Il avait résilié le bail de son appartement, il dormait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait dans le lit de Q. Pas seulement parce que ce moment, contre ses pieds froids, à la lumière froide de l'écran, où il s'endormait était ce qu'il associait le plus facilement avec l'idée de maison. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Q soit seul contre ces cauchemars.

 

 

_Less of a random killing machine, more of a personal statement._

 

Il s'en rendit compte un jour comme un autre, pas plus différent, pas plus spécial. James était en mission, de l'autre côté de la planète, à l'autre bout du micro et des caméras qu'il était en train de hacker dans la banque nationale du Mexique. 007 était en train de se débarrasser des _sicarios_ que El Caído, leur Baron de la Drogue et aspirant à roi du monde du jour, avait lancés à ses trousses. Et Q se rendit compte de plusieurs choses d'un coup.

James n'aimait pas tuer.

Ses balles trouvaient les articulations : épaules, genoux, poignets. Torse et tête en dernier recours, toujours. Bien sûr, cette clémence n'était pas très pratique quand, invariablement le bâtiment finissait par s'effondrer sur les pauvres second-couteaux, mais l'explosion était rarement provoquée par James.

Et ça expliquait tellement de choses, tellement de regards, de mots, de mains chaudes et compatissantes qui passaient sur son corps quand il se réveillait, en sueur, terrifié, la bile au bord des lèvres et les yeux vides et morts le fixant, accusateurs.

James n'aimait pas tuer.

Sauf quand sa cible le méritait. Là il visait la tête, immédiatement, sans attendre de discours longs et pompeux d'explications et de rires mégalomaniaques. Les preuves étaient nombreuses, certaines parfaitement documentées par les nouvelles caméras que Q avait installées sur différents boutons de chemise et veste, d'autres à peine entendues à travers l'oreillette. Rollsack, dit l'Ogre qui avait bâti sa fortune sur le trafic d'enfants, Seymour le Souriant qui avait torturé et tué 005, Lady Lilian qui avait mis en place tout un trafic humain pour l'industrie pharmaceutique et les particuliers, et tellement d'autres. Et bien sûr Philippe Vauclert qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'enlever Q et de le torturer. Il n'avait aucun mal à revoir les photos du corps, une balle parfaitement entre les deux yeux, l'étonnement sur son visage.

James n'aimait pas tuer, mais il était prêt à le faire pour protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le faire et ceux à qui il tenait.

Et James l'aimait.

C'était tellement évident qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté.

Q se retint de grogner parce que 007 était toujours à l'autre bout du micro, très occupé à arriver jusqu'aux coffres de la banque pour récupérer les têtes de missiles nucléaires supposément volées aux Français.

Bon sang, il vivait avec James depuis près de deux ans, ils dormaient dans le même lit tous les soirs où il était de retour en Angleterre, ce qui n'était pas sans lui attirer les foudres de l'équipe médicale puisque son amant faisait tout le temps le mur pour venir faire sa convalescence à la maison. James avait un côté du lit à lui et il avait modifié la table de nuit pour qu'il puisse y ranger son Walther et l'avoir facilement sous la main parce qu'il couchait avec un paranoïaque qui avait plein d'ennemis. James s'occupait de la litière des chats parce que Q se perdait souvent dans son boulot et oubliait. James avait acheté l'étage au-dessus pour agrandir l'appartement et avoir "un dressing digne de ce nom" et il l'avait laissé faire...

James l'aimait. Et Q était tellement amoureux de lui qu'il en était venu à trouver normal d'avoir cet homme dans sa vie.

Et bien sûr, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des idiots qui passaient leur temps à mentir, surtout à se mentir à eux-mêmes, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments. De sexe, de vie commune, de ce qui devrait arriver s'ils venaient à mourir, des grandes questions philosophiques de ce monde comme la vie sexuelle de Tanner, M et Moneypenny. Jamais du simple fait qu'ils étaient désespérément, stupidement, simplement amoureux.

Q ouvrit une autre fenêtre et accéda aux prototypes de véhicules marins. Ils avaient encore l'une des dernières créations de Boothroyd. Voilà qui ferait l'affaire.

 

_Heart : Target._

_Sunlight : Swim._

_Moon : Dance_

 

La musique emplit les enceintes disséminées à travers le yacht et Bond se dirigea vers le petit canapé sur lequel son amant était lové depuis la fin du repas.

— Danse avec moi.

Les yeux verts rendus encore plus clairs par le bronzage se levèrent vers lui.

— Tu n'aimes pas tes pieds, James ? demanda-t-il en posant sa tablette.

— Je suis prêt à les risquer pour le plaisir de danser avec toi.

Ils avaient mouillé dans une délicieuse petite crique sur une des innombrables îles de la mer Égée et le pont était encore un peu chaud sous leurs pieds nus alors même que la lune, ronde et pleine se reflétait sur les flots calmes.

Il prit son amant par la main et l'attira contre lui. Q lui sourit, se laissant faire et ils commencèrent à danser, lentement, avec peut-être un brin de timidité, mais leurs corps se répondaient, habitués l'un à l'autre, familiers et si à l'aise.

L'air était frais, peut-être un peu trop pour le simple polo et pantalon que Q avait passé après la douche, mais son amant ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte dont le corps se balançait au rythme du sien.

— À quoi penses-tu ?

La voix était douce et grave et chaude et si familière à son oreille.

— À toi, répondit-il avant de renverser son partenaire dans un tombé.

Le rire de Q s'éleva dans l'air et ses muscles ne se tendirent même pas, faisant confiance à James pour ne pas le lâcher.

— Tout un programme.

Il redressa son amant, le pressant contre lui, passant sa cuisse entre les siennes et le sourire sur les lèvres pulpeuses perdit son innocence.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser, la musique éclatant en une apothéose autour d'eux.

— Uh... finit par lui répondre Q, les lèvres humides, les yeux brillant de plaisir et de joie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu, ce n'est que la 44e fois que tu me le dis, James.

— Je vais te faire perdre le compte, tu vas voir...

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses... répondit Q, reprenant la danse, le sourire aux lèvres. 

 


End file.
